marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mark Ruffalo
Mark Alan Ruffalo (ur.22 listopada 1967) - jest amerykańskim aktorem, który gra Hulka w filmach Marvela. Biografia Jest jednym z dwóch synów i czworga dzieci Amerykanów pochodzenia włoskiego – malarza budowlanego Franka Ruffalo i fryzjerki Marii. Jego rodzeństwo – brat Scott i dwie siostry: Tania i Nicole, zostali także zawodowymi fryzjerami. Jako nastolatek dorastał w Virginia Beach, w stanie Wirginia, gdzie pracował jego ojciec. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej First Colonial High School, przeniósł się wraz z rodziną do San Diego, w stanie Kalifornia. Następnie osiedlił się w Los Angeles, gdzie studiował przez trzy lata dramat w Stella Adler Conservatory i założył z przyjaciółmi Orpheus Theatre Company. Przez kolejne dziewięć miesięcy dorabiał jako barman. Zadebiutował na kinowym ekranie w filmie "Pieśń dla ciebie". Przełomem była rola Terry’ego Prescotta, który w dzieciństwie stracił rodziców w wypadku samochodowym w dramacie Możesz na mnie liczyć (You Can Count on Me), za którą otrzymał nagrodę krytyków w Los Angeles i Montrealu. W 2000 roku poślubił Sunrise Coigney. Mają syna Keena i córki: Bellę i Odettę. Filmy * A Song for You (1993) jako Gus Davison * Taniec kruka (Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance, 1994) jako Christian * A Gift from Heaven (1994) * Mirror, Mirror III: The Voyeur (1995) jako Joey * The Destiny of Marty Fine (1996) jako Brett * Dentysta (The Dentist, 1996) jako Steve Landers * The Last Big Thing (1996) jako Brent * Krwawa forsa (Blood Money, 1996) jako Attorney * Drugi dzień świąt (On the 2nd Day of Christmas, 1997) jako Bert * Houdini (1998) jako Theo * Sejfmeni (Safe Men, 1998) jako Frank * Klub 54 (54, 1998) jako Ricko * Przejażdżka z diabłem (Ride with the Devil, 1999) jako Alf Bowden * A Fish in the Bathtub (1999) jako Joel * Cios (Beat, 2000) jako Zane Marinelli * To wciąż mój mąż (Committed, 2000) jako T-Bo * Możesz na mnie liczyć (You Can Count on Me, 2000) jako Terry Prescott * The Beat (2000) jako Zane Marinelli * Mieszkanie numer 12 (Life/Drawing, 2001) jako Alex * Ostatni bastion (The Last Castle, 2001) jako Yates * XX/XY (2002) jako Coles Burroughs * Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers, 2002) jako Szeregowy Pappas * Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top, 2003) jako Ted * Tatuaż (In The Cut, 2003) jako James A. Malloy * Moje nowe życie (My Life Without Me, 2003) jako Lee * Dziś 13, jutro 30 (13 Going On 30, 2004) jako Matt * Już tu nie mieszkamy (We Don’t Live Here Anymore, 2004) jako Jack Linden * Zakładnik (Collateral, 2004) jako Fanning * Zakochany bez pamięci (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, 2004) jako Stan * Jak w niebie (Just Like Heaven, 2005) jako David Abbott * Z ust do ust (Rumor Has It..., 2005) jako Jeff Daly * Bez skrupułów (2006) jako Perry Smith * Wszyscy ludzie króla (All the King's Men, 2006) jako Adam Stanton * Zodiak (Zodiac, 2007) jako Dave Toschi * Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road, 2007) jako Dwight Arno * Miasto ślepców (Blindness, 2008) jako Lekarz * Bracia Bloom (The Brothers Bloom, 2008) jako Stephen * Co cię nie zabije (2008) jako Brian * Gdzie mieszkają dzikie stwory (Where The Wild Things Are, 2009) jako Chłopak * Sympathy for Delicious (2010) jako Joe * Wszystko w porządku (The Kids Are All Right, 2010) jako Paul * Nocna randka (Date Night, 2010) * Wyspa tajemnic (Shutter Island, 2010) * Margaret (Margaret, 2011) * Avengers (Marvel's Avengers, 2012) jako Bruce Banner / Hulk * Między nami seksoholikami (Thanks for Sharing, 2012) jako Adam * Iron Man 3 jako Bruce Banner * Iluzja (Now You See Me, 2013) jako Dylan Rhodes * Zacznijmy od nowa (Begin Again, 2013) jako Dan * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (Avengers: Age of Ultron, 2015) jako Bruce Banner / Hulk * Iluzja 2 (Now You See Me 2, 2016) jako Dylan Rhodes Ciekawostki * Studiował na Stella Adler Conservatory w Los Angeles. * Po osiedleniu się w Los Angeles, studiował przez trzy lata dramat w Stella Adler Conservatory i założył z przyjaciółmi Orpheus Theatre Company. Kategoria:Aktorzy de:Mark Ruffalo